A Homestuck Fan fanfiction
by The Odor of Pregnancy
Summary: A fanfiction that is not just about Homestuck, but about Homestuck fans. Hence, it is a Homestuck Fan fanfiction.


A Fan Fanfiction: MSPA Reader and Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer Have Lesbian Sex

MSPA Reader was at her house reading horrific Homestuck porn fanfiction. However, there was something special about this particular fic. It was different from the all the others. It was more adventurous. More daring. More scandalous. More SEXY.

It was at this moment MSPA Reader found a new hero to look up to. A new champion to aspire to be like. A new companion . . . to love. From that day forward MSPA Reader decided she would strive to meet whoever had written that fapfic. Meet them and seduce them. MSPA Reader could only wonder what it would be like to fuck someone with such an imagination for the sensual art of sexing.

Being occupied day dreaming about her new found love, MSPA Reader hadn't noticed how much the juices were flowing. Her chair had gotten damp. Such is the life of a Homestuck pornography aficionado. She always made a mess during her more enthusiastic schlick sessions. MSPA Reader pushed her chair next to the window so the sun would dry it off. MSPA Reader decided to go for a walk while she waited for it to dry.

"It will be nice and warm when I get back," thought MSPA Reader.

MSPA Reader went outside and almost immediately noticed her acquaintance Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer.

"Hello Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer," said MSPA Reader.

"Hello MSPA Reader, how are you today? I am in good spirits myself. I just finished a new fapfiction, entitled Nepeta Is Raped By Feferi And Lil Cal While Using Geromy As A Scratching Post, Which He Claims To Find Very Unpleasant But Secretly Enjoys And Orgasms From Due To Being A Masochist, This Happens While Feferi Grows Tentacles Which Are Used To Thoroughly Explore Nepeta's Nether Regions, However They Also Fondle Maplehoof Who Is Watching From The Sidelines. It was about the trolls so it seemed fitting to give it a proper troll title."

MSPA Reader was shocked. She had found the writer of her beloved fic. She had found her true love.

"Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer, I myself would enjoy creating Homestuck pornography. Would you care to stop by my abode and give me some pointers on how to write sexy romance stories about fictional thirteen year olds?"

"I would be delighted!" responded Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer.

AT MSPA READER'S HOUSE

"You have a lovely room," commented Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer. "Now bring me to your computer so we can get started."

"First I need to get the proper inspiration," said MSPA Reader in a sultry voice. "Please take a seat in this chair."

MSPA Reader brought Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer over to a chair next to a window and sat her in it. The chair had been sitting in the sun and sitting in it made Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer's butt feel warm and good.

"Now sit back and relax. I am about to go spelunking," whispered MSPA Reader as she nibbled on Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer's ear.

MSPA Reader crouched down in front of Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer and started to pull off her pants. Unfortunately Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer was chubby which made getting her pants off quite difficult. After a few minutes of tugging MSPA Reader was able to rip the pants off. MSPA Reader tossed them to the other side of the room. They would make an excellent trophy.

MSPA Reader was relieved to find Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer had not been wearing underwear. But even with this small advantage consummating their love would be no easy feat.

Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer was very chubby and had layers of fat drooping across her body. Navigating between this flabby maze to find the treasure within would be difficult, but MSPA Reader's resolve was strong.

MSPA Reader took a deep breath and dove headfirst into Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer's rolls. MSPA Reader shoved her arms further in, but it was futile. She could not discern one crease of skin from another, and there was not enough light reaching her for her to be able to see her surroundings. MSPA Reader realized she might never find Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer's beauteous vagina.

But the thrill of the hunt only made her more aroused.

Suddenly MSPA Reader detected a very distinct smell. MSPA Reader followed the scent to its source, clawing through all the fat until she got there.

Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer knew MSPA Reader had reached her destination. With a hefty grunt Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer lurched forward and MSPA Reader was thrusted inside. It felt amazing.

Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer wheeled the chair over to MSPA Reader's computer, carrying the upper half of MSPA Reader inside her as she did.

Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer opened up Microsoft Word and began meticulously documenting the feelings that she was feeling. She began writing the most lucid porn fanfic she had ever written. It was about Nepeta being eaten out by MSPA Reader.

The hours went on and finally Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer finished her story and posted it on fanfictiondotnet. Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer turned away from the computer and squeezed, launching MSPA Reader to the other side of the room.

"You did well," said Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer. "But now I need proper motivation to write the sequel."

Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer bent MSPA Reader over and spanked her, then pulled off her pants and undergarments. Without warning Chubby Nepeta Shirt Wearing Pornfic Writer launched her humongous fist inside. MSPA Reader was overtaken by pleasure the likes of which she had never felt before!

Amidst her own moans MSPA Reader managed to scream "This sequel will be even better than the original!"

...to be continued?


End file.
